


The Hairspray Incident

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Lumax/Mucas Shorts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday fic for Sadie Sink, F/M, Farrah Fawcett Hairspray - Freeform, Fluff, Lumax, Lumax needs more love, Mileven is very briefly mentioned, Mucas - Freeform, What happens after Dustin sprayed Lucas with hairspray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: Max and Lucas share a moment as she helps to remove hairspray from his face.orThe aftermath of Dustin spraying Farrah Fawcett Hairspray into Lucas' eyes from the Stranger Things 3 trailer.





	The Hairspray Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some more Instagram caption long stories! I do like to extend them on here since the app can only give you so much to write about ;)
> 
> And this time, this one is all about Max and Lucas and it's dedicated to Sadie Sink, who portrays our favourite Zoomer, as it is her birthday as I post this!
> 
> If you want to read more of my Instagram caption stories, follow me @dorkymileven

The moment Dustin sprayed Lucas with hairspray, Max jumped into action to get that stuff out of his eyes.

“Come on, Stalker,” she said as she guided him throughout the Henderson home and into the washroom, shutting the door. “Ah, it burns...” Lucas mumbled from the pain.

“Okay, I’ll help rinse out your eyes. Gee, Dustin really sprayed a lot.” The redhead turned the faucet on and continuously cupped water and placed it over her friend’s (boyfriend’s? She wasn’t sure) eyes a couple times. There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Yeah?” Max said “Is Lucas okay?” They both heard Dustin ask from the other side of the door.

“He’ll be fine, we’re just rinsing it out,” Max replied. “Lucas, man, I’m really sorry-" “You can apologize after I kill you,” Lucas growled as he slowly opened his eyes. “Can you just grab us a washcloth?” Max requested, hearing the receding footsteps. She opened the door just as Dustin returned with a clean washcloth.

“Thanks.” Most of the product was out of the boy's eyes, but Lucas got to look at the most beautiful girl in front of him. “Looks like the hairspray mostly got onto your face.” She doused the cloth in water, adding a bit of soap. “Don’t rub your eyes. If they’re still red, you’ll need to see a doctor.” She said as she began to wash Lucas’s face.

“It’ll probably stay like that the entire day...” Max said under her breath, concern laced into her expression. “Thanks, Max.” Lucas smiled. “Don’t mention it,” she replied. After rinsing his face and patting it dry with another towel, Lucas could see a little better, although the sting of the spray still hurt. He looked at Max, who was putting things back. “Thank you.” He said. She looked up at him, almost surprised as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Max’s breath hitched slightly as she kissed him back before he pulled away, her face burning. “Was that too much?” Lucas asked. Max shook her head. “I’ll live.” She teased, leaning up to give him another kiss.

“Oh, God, not you guys too!” The two pulled away to see Dustin with a disgusted look on his face. “Mike and El are already making out, and that’s enough thanks.” He muttered. “Come on, I need your help.” He commanded before he retreated. The couple looked at each other with a shrug before they followed their friend out. 


End file.
